Familia
by Usio-Amamiya
Summary: Continuación de mi fic "Charlas". Después de 2x14 Manhattan. Belle va con Neal a la florería de su padre para contarle que esta embarazada y se encuentra con Gastón. ¿Consecuencias? Migraña para Emma


Hola! Otro corto Rumbelle!

Este es la continuación de mi rumbelle+neal "Charlas", así que leanlo primero.

**DISCLAIMER**: OUaT y sus personajes desgraciadamente no me pertenecen, sino a los maestros Adam y Eddy

**Familia.**

Estar embarazada es una mierda.

Belle es una dama, pero en esta situación no había mejor palabra para describir todos los síntomas de su embarazo. Estaba cansada de estar comiendo y comiendo y después vomitar, de los dolores musculares en la madrugada y qué su novio exagera cada vez que carga algo.

_Novio_… es raro llamarlo así cuando estás esperando un bebé de él. Pero eso era, no estaban ni casados ni prometidos después de todo.

Rumpelstiltskin le estuvo insistiendo durante un mes entero que quería tener a Belle cerca para cuidarla, que volviera a vivir con él, ya sea temporal o en camas separadas, a él no le importaba las condiciones con tal de tener la oportunidad de cuidar a su amor verdadero y a su bebé. Así que Belle aceptó, sólo estuvo diez minutos en la pieza de invitados y luego se traslado a la cama y a los brazos de él. Ahí pertenecía.

Esta mañana, ella se arma de valor para decirle que ya era hora de ver a su padre y decirle que iba a ser abuelo. Sabía que era difícil para él la mención de Maurice por lo ocurrido en las minas y no haber tenido el coraje de aceptar la decisión amorosa de su hija y _tratar_ de quedar bien con ella. Rumpelstiltskin no es un santo, pero no quería que nada ni nadie lastime a su Belle y Maurice puede hacer eso sin quererlo en verdad.

—Él tiene que saber.

—No te lo discuto, _Sweetheart_, pero no puedo dejarte a solas con él. ¿Qué te parece si voy contigo?

—Eso me gustaría, pero no quiero que se inicie una pelea.

—Podría quedarme afuera, en la entrada, y entraré si gritas.

Belle se ríe bajito y estira la mano para alcanzar la suya, se miraron de una manera única en qué nadie más podía entender lo que se transmitían visualmente, una magia única de amor verdadero. Suavemente Belle le acaricia la palma con el dedo pulgar y luego Gold se lleva la mano para besarla, consiguiendo que ella sonría.

—No quiero que te lastime de nuevo.

—Lo sé, pero es mi _padre_. Tengo que decírselo sin la compañía de alguien que le ponga los nervios de punta.

—Tengo una idea. —Belle alza las cejas de forma inquisidora por las ocurrencias de su _novio_. Otra vez el malestar. — ¿Por qué no vas con Baelfire?

—¿Con Bae?

—Piénsalo, te estará cuidando y a la vez sería un pan dulce. —Dijo con su sonrisa lobuna. —Mi hijo es una creación de Dios que no lastimaría a nadie… al menos que lo provoquen.

—Bueno… él se ofreció ayer a ayudarme con las cargas pesadas en la biblioteca… tal vez le dé tu brillante idea.

Y como si fuese un conjuro, tocaron a la puerta y ambos sabían que era Baelfire o Neal Cassidy. Belle fue la primera en llegar, aprovechando la ventaja de no usar bastón y abre la puerta, sonriendo feliz de verlo. Neal le devuelve la sonrisa, con un contento "_hola_" de fondo. Estaba vistiendo jeans azules, un abrigo negro, una pollera azul claro y una bufanda azul oscuro, accesorio que siempre estaba con él. Ambos habían creado un lazo de amistad luego de su primera charla, que se ha ido desarrollando con los pasos de los días. Belle ya lo quería desde que oyó de él por Rumpelstiltskin, pero ahora que lo conocía, ya lo quería como si fuese su hijo. Y por eso tenía más miedo de lo que él pensaba sobre ella como la _novia_ de su padre. Claro que no presiona sobre ello, no quiere hacer un drama cuando Rumpel se está esforzando por su hijo.

—De nuevo gracias por querer ayudarme.

—No hay problema… cualquier cosa con tal que no te esfuerces.

—Eres igual a tu padre, no los entiendo a ustedes dos cuando son tan sobreprotectores. —Suspira hondo en resignación. —Voy por mi abrigo… y tú… —Señala a Gold. —Díselo a tu hijo.

—Pensé que se lo dirías tú. —Se defiende el hombre jugando con su bastón.

—¿Decirme qué?

—Será mejor si se lo dices tú. —Ella le dijo con unas palmaditas en el hombro y desaparece en búsqueda de la prenda.

Padre e hijo se miraron por un momento luego de haber perdido el rastro de Belle. A pesar que el perdón se estaba trabajando muy bien, a Neal aun le era un poco incómodo estar ante su padre sabiendo que la magia oscura salía de las puntas de sus dedos.

—¿No van a tener mellizos o sí? Porque aun estoy procesando el embarazo y Henry.

Rumpelstiltskin no puede evitar reírse entre divertido y asustado, aunque la idea es tentadora, dos bebes de uno podría ser… aterrador en el momento del parto.

—No… no es eso… o eso espero. —Nervioso, se lleva el pelo hacía atrás. —Belle… ella quiere ver a su padre y decirle sobre su condición.

—Oh… eso es bueno, ¿no?

—Podría… si no fuese porque su padre es un bastardo.

Le da a su hijo un resumen de lo que había pasado entre Belle y Maurice en los primeros días con la maldición rota, el cómo él había secuestrado a su hija y la llevo a las minas con la intención de hacerla olvidar porque la trataba como una niña, no quería creer que ella amaba al monstruo, acostumbrado a las viejas leyes de que la mujer debía someterse al hombre, llegando hasta declarar que la bestia la había hechizado.

—Quisiera… quisiera que acompañes a Belle… no quiero que este sola y ella cree que no es conveniente que esté presente o se podría iniciar una pelea.

—Es comprensible luego de oír todo esto… no te preocupes, yo la acompaño.

—Gracias Bae. —Gold sonríe entre agradecido y temeroso, después de todo, estaban bajo una brecha frágil. —Hay… algo _importante_ que quisiera hablar contigo.

—¿Cuál sería? —Intrigado.

—Yo… —Da la media vuelta, temeroso de que Belle este cerca. —quiero pedirle a Belle matrimonio.

Neal tenía la misma cara en el momento que sorprende a su padre besar a la bibliotecaria: ojos como platos, la boca abierta e inmóvil como estatua de jardín. No podía ni articular o pensar, viendo a su padre como si fuese un ser del espacio mientras él se movía incómodo como un colegial confesándose a su primer amor. Por un momento estaba frente a su tímido y amable padre antes de adquirir la daga.

—Eso… si no me lo esperaba. —Dice al fin.

—Amo a Belle más que a mi vida… pero no puedo pedírselo sin hablarlo contigo primero. —Presiona con fuerza el oro de su bastón que no le importa si quedan marcas del grabado en la mano. —Eres mi hijo Bae, te amo y desearía tu aprobación.

Silencio. Baelfire aun estaba procesando y con toda esa declaración su corazón se había ablandado y casi llora como aquel niño que se refugiaba en los brazos de su padre. Armándose de valor, le da un abrazo, y le da golpecitos en la espalda como ánimo. Podía adivinar que su padre estaba sorprendido y tuvo que sonreír ante la imaginación de él paralizado que paso por su cabeza.

—Gracias por tomarme en consideración. —Rompe el abrazo, pero sus manos mantenían el contacto, tocando sus hombros para transmitirle apoyo. —Lo nuestro sigue complicado, pero puedo ver que estar tratando de enmendarlo… y que Belle es fabulosa. Tienes mi aprobación… aunque sea raro que mi nueva madre sea menor que yo.

La voz de Belle los obliga a separarse para actuar como si no hubiese pasado nada en lo referente a su secreto de propuesta. Belle se hace presente con un abrigo marrón bien abrochado y unos guantes de lana y del mismo color. Ella capta que algo personal ocurrió entre esos dos hombres, pero decide no indagar por el privilegio de darles algo de intimidad si con eso los ayuda a reforzar su relación de padre e hijo.

—Estoy lista.

—Ten cuidado Belle. —Con delicadeza la toma de la cintura y la trae a él. —No te alejes de Bae y no te esfuerces demasiado.

—Estás exagerando. —Sonriendo, le da un beso corto en los labios. —Pórtate bien y no atemorices a la ciudad.

Gold veía en silencio y relajado como su hijo y novia se alejaron mientras conversaban y estaban apegados porque Belle había tomado el brazo izquierdo de Baelfire para abrazarlo. Cierra la puerta y saca del bolsillo de la chaqueta una caja azul oscuro que tenía forrado una piel peluda de color azul. Lo presiona con fuerza y puede sentir el pánico en el cuerpo.

* * *

—Mi padre me ha dicho que te acompañe a hacer visitas familiares… ¿Qué te parece si vamos ahora? La florería esta a la esquina.

Belle se detiene, pero sin soltarlo del brazo y lo mira a los ojos mitad nerviosa y mitad ansiosa. Se muerde el labio de la misma forma que a Gold le gustaba, pero en señal de miedo por lo que su padre dirá, Moe es su padre y lo amara a pesar de todo, pero su corazón no podrá con el rechazo.

Pero a pesar de todo ese conflicto mental, ella sonríe para no preocupar al joven. —Gracias Baelfire.

La florería está activa, ven como la gente entra entusiasta y sale con varios tipos de ramos en las manos. Parece que es un buen día para el negocio. La mayoría de los empleados fueron soldados de su padre y de ella en el Bosque Encantado. Maurice se encuentra en la caja registradora dando las gracias a un cliente y el miedo crece en Belle. No se esperaba un público.

—¿Belle? — La chica gira la cabeza a su derecha y le sorprende ver a Gastón. — ¿Te has liberado de la Bestia?

—No es una Bestia y nunca fui su prisionera. — Le reprocha molesta. No pasa ni un minuto y Gastón ya usa ese tono autoritario como si tuviese poder y control sobre ella. — Él es Neal y vine a hablar con Papá, nada más.

—Hola. — Neal trata de mantener un perfil bajo pero no puede evitar sentir desagrado hacía Gastón y despertar los sentidos por cualquier ataque contra Belle o él. Prometió cuidarla y lleva en su vientre a su hermana después de todo.

Y con las presentaciones hechas Belle le da la espalda con Neal detrás y se encamina a su blanco. Maurice se sorprende de su visita que no tiene tiempo de reaccionar a su petición de estar solos. Ella trata de no afectarle que él la haya llevado al mismo cuarto donde Smee la encerró antes de llevarla a las minas. Inconsciente mantiene distancia de su padre y se mantiene cerca de Bae en busca de apoyo.

—Lamento venir de esta forma cuando estás muy ocupado. — Espera que la plática le ayude a calmarse.

—No te preocupes Belle, me alegra mucho que vengas a verme.

—Aun… no estoy lista de venir a darte una oportunidad, pero sigues siendo mi padre y te quiero. — Su pequeña sonrisa refleja su sinceridad. Capta entonces como Maurice observa a Neal. — Lo siento, no hice las presentaciones. Padre, él es Baelfire, hijo de Rumpel y me está ayudando con la carga pesada en la biblioteca.

Maurice ve con terror y sorpresa a Neal, quien solo se encoge de hombros y lo saluda con un gesto de cabeza. No se esperaba que aquel _monstruo_ tuviese un hijo. Pensándolo bien, tiene rasgos similares, aunque no se ve tan peligroso como su padre. Contempla a su hija, se ve tan nerviosa y angustiada a cómo puede reaccionar y respira hondo para que vea que no hará un show contra el chico. La ve jugando nerviosa con los dedos y se preocupa, eso es señal que algo serio le pasa a su hija.

—¿_Él_ te hizo daño? — Refiriéndose sin lugar a dudas a Gold.

—¡No! Rumpel nunca me lastimaría. — No intencionalmente, pero su padre no debe saber eso. Respira hondo. Si sigue asustada y evitándolo, más difícil será decirle. Lo que debe hacer es soltarlo todo de golpe. — Yo… y Rumpel… vamos a tener un bebé.

Maurice abre los ojos con más miedo que segundos antes y desvía la atención al vientre. Su primer pensamiento es que debe estar dentro de una pesadilla. Luego de darse cuenta que no está dormido, tiene como segundo pensamiento que algo maligno está creciendo dentro de su hija. Y el tercero es realizar que aquella criatura es su nieto. Traga duro. ¿De verdad que no está dentro de un mal sueño?

—No es necesario que digas algo. — Al ver que su padre sigue en un estado de roca, continúa hablando. — Sólo quería que supieras que vas a ser abuelo. Y no importa si Rumpel y yo estemos casados o no, nos amamos el uno al otro y eso es todo lo que me importa. Queremos formar una familia con nuestra hija y Bae.

Hasta Neal se sorprende porque por dentro no se esperaba ser incluido. Pero ahora que lo piensa, Belle nunca se interpuso entre su padre y él ni le exigió más atención. Ella apoyaba siempre a Rumpelstiltskin para que no pierda las esperanzas con su hijo y ahora ocurre esto, Belle lo quiere en su familia.

—Si quieres ser parte de nuestra familia padre, eres siempre bienvenido. — Quería tomarlo de las manos para darle seguridad que nunca va a perderla, pero tiene miedo. — Tienes derecho de conocer a tu nieta.

Sigue sin haber respuestas y Belle no sabe si él la odia o está sólo enojado. No espera más por una respuesta y sale por la puerta trasera apresurada sin siquiera despedirse porque no quiere llorar, ni mucho menos delante de él.

Neal se disculpa comentando que fue un placer conocerlo y le ruega que sea amable con Belle antes de irse también a paso rápido para alcanzarla. Al ser más alto y con piernas más largas que Belle, no tarda mucho en estar de nuevo a su lado.

—No estuvo tan mal. — Dice por buscar algo que decir que cambie los pensamientos de Belle y no siga con esa cara triste. — Fue muy rápido.

—Lo siento Neal. — De nuevo se refugia en su brazo izquierdo y él no se niega. — No quería que me hiciera un show con respecto a que hago locuras.

—Te entiendo… sé lo que es tener padres complicados.

Belle sonríe risueña sin evitarlo. Ambos se parecen mucho. — Pero al menos sabemos que nos quieren.

Busca sus llaves y abre la biblioteca. Todas las tensiones desaparecen con el olor a tinta y papel. Es su refugio del mundo después de todo. Al lado de su escritorio hay varias cajas con libros que deben ir arriba de los estantes y es el motivo por el cual Neal vino a ayudar.

Belle lleva todo organizado en una libreta, anotado en qué sección debe ir cada estante y el orden ideal. Por ejemplo tiene la sección infantil cerca de la ventana más grande para que tengan buena iluminación y muebles pequeños como sillas y mesas para que les sea fácil sentarse a leer. Estuvieron durante toda la mañana dejando libros en estantes, Neal arriba con ayuda de una escalera y Belle abajo.

El ambiente no es para nada tenso o incómodo. Les fue increíble lo fácil que congenian con el otro en temas de conversaciones interesantes o personales que aun no están listos para confesar a sus seres amados. Neal no sabe cómo definirlo, sabe que no es amor porque ama a Emma, pero está seguro que no es una simple amistad.

—Tengo hambre. — Belle lo saca de sus pensamientos y contempla su reloj de pulsera. Normal si ya es medio día.

—¿Vamos a Granny's?

—Preferiría comer aquí. — Se siente culpable de ser caprichosa. — Últimamente todos los olores de allá me causan mareos.

—Pues no se habla más, iré a buscar la comida.

Belle se lo agradece aliviada de no causar un show como la otra vez. Neal viste su gabardina y arregla su bufanda antes de irse.

Toma dos libros que esperaban sobre el escritorio y la puerta se abre. Arruga la nariz extrañada. ¿Olvido algo?

—¿Neal? — Dirige la atención a la puerta extrañada del silencio y abre su boca de asombro al mismo tiempo que retrocede un paso.

* * *

Henry siempre se escapa de la escuela en la hora del almuerzo y va a la biblioteca. Le gusta estar allí con Belle comentando sobre libros y tomando el té. Sabe que hoy su padre estará allí también por andarla ayudando con la carga pesada por el embarazo, así que se apresura para llegar pronto y pasar más tiempo con él.

Escucha quejas más fuertes al irse acercando. Preocupado envía un mensaje tanto a Emma como a David para que vengan de inmediato a ayudar. Con el deseo de tener un momento de héroe abre la puerta principal preparado para lo que encuentre.

Belle luce furiosa y mantiene distancia de un sujeto, con aspecto peligroso y un par de centímetros más alto que David, con una escoba. Él le daba las espaldas, pero Henry puede intuir que no se encuentra allí con buenas intenciones, corre al mismo tiempo que se quita la mochila y la usa como arma letal para golpearlo en la espalda baja y el hombre se queja y retuerce de dolor. Qué bueno que nunca deja su libro de cuentos.

—¿Henry? — Belle se sorprende mucho de verlo y al mismo tiempo se siente orgullosa.

Henry le recuerda que hay que salir afuera mientras la toma de la mano para sacarla. Corrieron a la salida sin mirar atrás y casi chocan con Neal, quien tuvo que hacer malabares para que no se le caiga la comida ni las bebidas por la sorpresa.

—¡¿Qué está pasando?! — Exige.

—¡Adentro hay un hombre que anda acosando a Belle!

—¡¿Qué?! — Y le da a su hijo las compras de Granny's. — Llama a Emma y dile que venga.

—Le envié ya un mensaje.

Lo felicita y entra al instante que el agresor se le acerca para atacar, pero Neal es más rápido y le bloquea el puñetazo corriendo la cabeza para atrás y le pega en el abdomen con el puño, dejándolo sin aire y que quede a su merced. Entonces le da un rodillazo en la misma zona y el hombre cae. Ya todo fuera de peligro, le echa un mejor vistazo para saber quién es y se sorprende. Lo conoce.

—¿No es Gastón? — Murmura con las sirenas de policía a fondo.

—¡¿Neal?! — Voltea para ver a Emma apuntando con su arma y con David detrás. — ¡¿Estás bien?!

—Sí, él no fue para nada peligroso. — Un debilucho piensa. Luego de Neverland, todo es un juego de niños. — ¿Belle está bien?

—Se ve ilesa, pero igual llamaremos a Whale para que la revise.

—Quieto. — Le ordena David a Gastón por tratar de dar pelea para escapar y le pone las esposas. — Gold enloquecerá cuando se enteré.

—Hagan lo que quieran, no les tengo miedo a ustedes o a la Bestia.

—Eso ya lo veremos. — Murmura Emma molesta de tener que pasar la tarde evitando que Gold destruya la ciudad.

Ya tiene migraña.

* * *

A la ciudad está llegando el Apocalipsis en un traje caro.

La gente nota lo cabreado que anda Gold desde que salió de la tienda y evitan a toda costa estar menos de diez metros de distancia.

Usa la magia para abrir las puertas de la estación del sheriff con la muerte tatuada en los ojos y la oscuridad rodeándolo mientras camina directo a su víctima.

En la oficina están Emma y David alertas apenas lo ven, su Belle se encuentra tranquilamente sentada mientras conversaba con Henry y Bae, éste último se pone de pie y se interpone entre su padre y Gastón.

—_Papa, _debes calmarte.

—Bae, el _caballero_ debe pagar por lo que hizo.

—Ya pago, le di un buen puñetazo. — Neal se oye orgulloso de su logro.

Y Gold también se siente orgulloso de su hijo.

—Estoy bien. — Belle se le acerca también para tomarlo de la mano y le sonríe. — No vale la pena, Rumpel.

Pero cuando parecía que las cosas se calmarían, Gastón abre su boca.

—Escúchate a ti misma, Belle. Pruebas una vez más que no eres más que la prostituta del Oscuro que cayó bajo su hechizo.

Emma cree seriamente que ese idiota es un suicida. Belle y Neal tuvieron que ejercer presión porque a Gold le bastó mover un dedo para dejar al caballero sin aire. Incluso David tiene que interferir aunque por dentro le daba la razón. Ninguna mujer merece tal trato.

—Rumpel, detente. — Le suplica Belle sin dejar de sonar firme. — Si Gastón o cualquier persona no entiende, no es nuestro problema.

—Debes escucharla. — Dijo David. — Lo importante es que está ilesa y el bebé a salvo.

—Deberíamos aumentar el precio de su fianza. — Se queja Emma malhumorada de su migraña.

—¿Van a liberarlo? — Protesta Neal igual de molesto.

—El padre de Belle viene a pagar su liberación. — David no luce satisfecho de decirlo…o que tenga que soltarlo.

—Apenas paga el alquiler y se permite gastar el dinero en estupideces. — Se burla Rumpelstiltskin malhumorado sin prestar atención la queja visual de Belle.

Moe llega entonces. Se ve molesto y desafiante, pero después pasa a inquieto al captar a Belle por no procesar aun la revelación de ser abuelo. Lo que sí tiene claro es la necesidad de golpear a Gold por tomar su inocencia y embarazarla sin estar casados siquiera.

—Vengo a pagar la fianza.

—Adelante señor French. — Dijo Emma metiéndose en el papel profesional. — Debo decirle que por los acosos y ataques del acusado a su hija, hemos creado una orden de alejamiento. Si vuelve a acercarse menos de diez metros de su hija, se irá a prisión de nuevo por varios años.

—¿Esto lo planeaste tú, Gold?

—¿Yo? Lo que quiero hacer es arrancarle el corazón y aplastárselo hasta que no quede ni el polvo. — Todo lo dice con una actuada voz de inocencia como si hablase del clima. — Pero bueno, no se puede conseguir todo lo que uno quiere.

—Para. — Belle le reta pegándole en el brazo y Gold no tiene más remedio que obedecer.

—Gastón sólo quería salvar a mi hija de tus manos, Bestia.

—Te aseguró que yo mismo he tratado varias veces de alejarla y salvarla de mí mismo, pero Belle es una cabezota y continúa asegurando que tengo _algo_ que vale la pena.

Todo lo dice con los hombros encogidos como si no le diera importancia al asunto mientras Belle suspiraba resignada por su negatividad.

—Sólo tiene que firmar. — Con la voz Emma trata de mantener la distancia entre los dos hombres. David mantiene una mano sobre el hombro de Gold para mantenerlo bajo margen.

Moe no le hace caso a causa de la rabia.

—Eres un maldito monstruo Rumpelstiltskin. — Se queja con la voz cargada de rabia. No soportaba verlo sabiendo lo que le hizo a su hija. — Quiero partirte la cara en dos por abusar de Belle.

—Quiero ver que lo intentes. — Se ve tranquilo y desafiante.

—¡Papá! — Dijeron Belle y Neal al mismo tiempo.

Emma maldice en la mente. El dolor de cabeza crece y esos dos no paran de echar más y más leña al fuego.

—¡Suficiente! — Llama la atención de todos. — ¡Como no se comporten encerraré a los tres en el hospital psiquiátrico!

—Será mejor que escuche a mi hija, señor French. — Dijo David aumentando la presión en Gold al notarte con más ganas de tomar justicia.

—¿Crees que puedes tratar a mi hija a tu antojo y que el sheriff pase la vista?

—¡Gold no me da órdenes! — Se queja Emma. Al diablo, los va a encerrar con el dragón bajo la biblioteca.

Neal tuvo que calmarla al verla buscar su arma.

En cambio Gold es sacudido por la rabia. Este hombre que se supone es el padre de Belle está suponiendo que él la violó y que su hija es tonta. Usa la magia para apartar a David y golpea a Moe en la cara con el bastón. El hombre choca con un escritorio y cae de rodillas.

—¡Rumpel! — Lo toma del brazo y le agarra el bastón.

—¿Cómo te atreves? — La ignora a causa de la ira pero no ejerce presión para no lastimarla. David rápido vuelve a bloquearlo. — Eres su padre… ¿Cómo te atreves a insultarla?

Él sigue quejándose de lo estúpido que es mientras David y Neal lo sujetaban para llevarlo a la oficina privada de Emma, pasando a botar por accidente el perchero que colgaba la chaqueta de Graham. Nadie se percato del nuevo personaje que se acercaba a pesar de sus tacones.

—Se supone que ibas a liberar al fracasado bueno para nada, no actuar como un padre estúpido.

Su voz autoritaria detiene el ajetreo. Maurice contiene las maldiciones en un jadeo por tratar de recuperar el aire. ¿Por qué no se quedo en el coche?

—Hazte un favor Maurice y deja de hacer el ridículo que complicas más el trabajo de la sheriff en evitar que el Oscuro nos mate a todos.

—Gracias. — Murmura Emma a nadie en particular porque al fin hay alguien que la entienda.

La mujer tiene el pelo recogido en un tomate, pero se destaca que es color chocolate y rizado, ya con algunas canas visibles. Tiene los ojos color azul y la piel blanca afectada por arrugas que delata su avanzada edad, pero al mismo tiempo se mantiene. Delgada, bien erguida y alta con ayuda de los tacones. Viste un conjunto salmón: zapatos, falda plisada hasta las rodillas y la chaqueta, una blusa color lavanda claro y algunos accesorios sencillos y oro puro.

Aquella señora ve a Gastón, quien está tomando consciencia luego de casi morir por falta de aire, y no contiene la risa maliciosa.

—Siempre supe que el fracaso bueno para nada terminaría tras las rejas. — Burlona se cruza de brazos. — Me encanta tener la razón.

—¿Quién eres? — Pregunta Neal algo desconfiado. La mujer mayor tiene un porte a Regina o al lado oscuro de su padre.

—Mi abuela. — Responde Belle por ella y ganándose las miradas de todos.

—Genial. — Dijo Henry luego de haber permanecido en silencio por mucho tiempo.

* * *

La presencia de su abuela fue suficiente para que Maurice y Gastón se fueran en silencio. Ella no se volvió con ellos porque exigía hablar con su nieta. Apenas se fueron, Belle la abraza y le da las gracias por salvar el día.

—Sheriff, con lo que recibe la estación con el dinero del estado debería comprar tazas decentes. — Hace un gesto desagradable luego de tomar el té. — Y también compré té decente.

—Lo tomaré en cuenta. — Sarcástica.

—Gracias por evitar un desastre nuclear, señora… — David se corta al no saber su nombre.

—Reina Katherine… pero bueno, como estamos en Storybrooke, puede llamarme Su Majestad… o señora Rose. — Vuelve a tomar del té y no se arrepiente de maldecir la mala calidad de lo que definió como _porquería_ y deja el tazón a un lado. Tal vez deba donar un equipo que preparé un té como la gente. — Nadie quiere que el Oscuro desate su rabia en la ciudad, ¿No? — Le echa un vistazo a Gold pegado a Belle como si en realidad su nieta fuese el ser poderoso y temido y él sólo un siervo. — Siempre es un placer ayudar.

—Así que… usted es la abuela de Belle. — Dijo Neal en afirmación al no saber que decir para cambiar la situación.

—Y tú eres el hijo del Oscuro… estamos a mano. — Emma piensa seriamente que esa mujer es Gold versión femenina. — Lamento no haberte buscado antes Belle, pero me negaba a acercarme al estúpido de tu padre… sabes que lo odio y estoy resentida con él por haberte comprometido al fracasado.

—No te preocupes abuela. — Belle está en calma ante el carácter directo de Katherine y ahora se puede entender como tenía paciencia y dominancia con personas cabezotas y carácter complicado como Gold: práctica.

—Cuando me anime por fin a verlo, me contó que en nuestro otro hogar te entregaste al Oscuro para salvar Avonlea… y sinceramente me alegre porque te salvaste de una vida de miseria al lado de Gastón fracasado. Entonces me dijo que te lanzó un hechizo que te hace amarlo y ser una especie de títere y que te tuvo encerrada durante los veintiocho años de la maldición… sé que es estúpido lo del hechizo porque el amor esta en las leyes de la magia.

—¿Leyes de la magia? — Emma y Henry no comprenden.

—No puedes hacer que alguien te ame _de verdad_. — Dijo Neal. — No puedes cambiar el pasado o regresar a alguien de la muerte.

—Rumpel nunca me tuvo de prisionera… fue Regina.

—Eso me supuse en cuando me dijo que andabas con el Oscuro, no tiene la pinta de encarcelar personas… al menos que tenga un fetiche oculto que quiera compartir.

La cara de Belle arde a rojo vivo de vergüenza y Gold enarca una ceja al mismo tiempo que sonríe misteriosamente. Ambos recuerdan las ocasiones que él la amarró con su corbata en la cama y en la silla o que ella mismo lo esposo una vez al robarle a escondidas las esposas a Emma. La rubia sigue creyendo que las perdió en la biblioteca.

—Me contó también que te secuestro y te llevo a las minas para que te borre la memoria… — Entonces rabia pura refleja sus ojos y golpea la mesa con su puño. — ¡Ese hijo de puta no le bastó comprometerte con el más basura de Avonlea, sino que también se le ocurrió monopolizarte por no aceptar que tienes cerebro!

—Abuela, por favor… — Belle trata de calmarla. Nunca es bueno que Katherine se enoje.

—Abuelo, tienes una bis-suegra genial. — Le dijo Henry a Gold emocionado. De seguro ella sola puede vencer a un ejército a manos desnudas.

—¿Y bien? — Emma come al fin su almuerzo: un emparedado. — ¿Qué querías decirle a Belle que te arriesgaste una reunión con tu yerno?

Belle contiene el aliento mientras Katherine dirige su atención en ella. _Se parece a su madre_, pensó la mujer mayor con la imagen de Elizabeth grabado en su mente.

—Luego de escuchar a tu padre decir mierda, Belle… quiero oír total sinceridad por tu parte.

—C-Claro… — Nerviosa.

—¿De verdad amas al Oscuro?

Belle no se demoró ni un segundo en contestar.

—Todo de él… incluso la parte que pertenece a la oscuridad.

Por debajo de la mesa Gold tomó su mano y le dio un apretón suave y Belle se lo devuelve.

Él ya lo sabe, pero escucharlo aun le produce incertidumbre y esperanza a una oportunidad. Le sigue siendo tan difícil creer que esa maravillosa mujer puede sentir algo por él.

Katherine arruga la nariz. Cualquiera pensaría que iba a oponerse a la relación, pero no lo hace. Suspira resignada pero al mismo tiempo se siente aliviada.

—Tienen mi bendición. — Y sonríe.

—¿De verdad? — Los Charming quedaron perplejos.

—Mi nieta no es estúpida como su padre ni una ilusa como la corte de Avonlea espera. Si ella eligió el Oscuro, será porque ve algo que el resto no ve. — Se encoge de hombros. — ¿Y quién soy yo para juzgar? Aunque que quede claro: poderoso hechicero o no, igual voy a partirte en dos tu milenario trasero si la lastimas. — Apuntando a Gold con el dedo antes de irse dando gracias por el horrible té.

* * *

—Que día. — Murmura Belle cayendo sobre el sillón más cercano. Pero sonreía.

Gold puede imaginar que ella es la más cansada y afectada por el embarazo. Por eso se acomoda en el sillón de al lado y la invita a sentarse en su regazo. Ella acepta sin titubear, sonriendo complacida mientras se apoya en su pecho y descansa la nuca en su hombro. Gold le da leves masajes en los hombros.

—Te amo Rumpel. — Dijo de pronto y se refugia en su cuello, embriagándose de su aroma.

—Yo también te amo Belle y aunque me gustaría quedarme así contigo, dudo que mi pierna quiera cooperar en ayudarte a subir si no apruebas que use la magia en casa.

Con un puchero Belle le da la razón y cambia de posición, quedando de perfil en su regazo y se apoya en el respaldo del sillón tratando de permanecer despierta. Él le toma entonces una mano e inicia un juego de caricias y besos en la palma que la ayuda a relajarse más de todo lo que paso hoy.

—Belle.

—¿Dime? — Sus sentidos de curiosidad se disparan de inmediato.

Respira hondo. Este es el momento y debe ser totalmente honesto con Belle.

—Quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo. — Belle se conmueve y al mismo tiempo se siente inquieta hacía donde quiere llegar. — Por eso… ya sé que me has dado demasiado con amarme y darme un hijo, pero Belle… ¿Me harías feliz casándote conmigo?

La cara de Belle no tiene precio. No se ha dado cuenta de lo mucho que ha querido escucharlo hasta que se cumple. No sabe lo que está pasando por su cabeza y Gold puede sentir al hilandero cobarde queriendo salir a flote y esconderse lejos de esos azules tan perturbadores. Da gracias que ella esté sentada sobre él o si se habría largado a esconder.


End file.
